Love and Dark Magic
by Eros21
Summary: ON HIATUS! REAL LIFE GETS IN THE WAY OF ART! GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!
1. Dark Kind of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. I love the idea of the brothers having sex. David Henrie, the sins I would commit for your body! **

**Love and Black Magic**

12 Hours Earlier

"JUSTIN! DON'T STOP!!" This yell was punctuated by a moan that anyone could've easily interpreted. A moan that was as old as humans themselves.

Max Russo was in a state of absolute bliss. How lucky he was! He had this man (yes, a man) who was so willing to please, so eager to give pleasure because he said that "His pleasure was in the giving." God, what did he do to deserve this angel? No, this sex god? The only hitch in their relationship was that the man he was in love with, this man so willing to do for him was his older brother, Justin.

It shouldn't matter! He loved Justin more than most couples who everyone approves of! Why shouldn't we get to…

"DAMMIT! WHY DOES YOUR MOUTH FEEL SO GOOD?" Max shouted. Justin sucked Max's cock like a gay porn star: he licked up and down the shaft so sensually slow with the tip of his tongue, teasing Max into a state of sexual madness. Then, he planted wet, sloppy kisses all over his cock and on his balls. He sucked one ball into his mouth, and then paid the same attention to the other. While he did this, he would lightly graze his nails up Max's body slowly, getting Max real sensitive to touch. Justin reached Max's nipples and began to play with them: first, he would roll them lightly in between his fingertips, dragging a moan from his lips. Then, he'd pinch as hard as he could, making Max scream from the pain and pleasure.

Max would be on the verge of crying from need, and that's when Justin would start to really make him crazy. He put his lips around the tip of Max's cock and lightly sucked. He'd release, go up for a kiss that could make Max cum from the intensity then go down a little further, but just a little. After 15 minutes, he had only the head of Max's cock in his mouth, and Max was really crying now. So Justin decided to stop and teasing: he deep-throated all 7 inches in one go. Max cried out in ecstasy: the teasing had made every inch of skin hyper-sensitive, thus making him a puddle of desire and need for release. Justin bobbed his head up and down slowly, wetting Max's cock so nicely, which in turn made Max grab Justin's hair and buck into his mouth. Then, he picked up pace, reaching a magical speed that had Max crying out over and over for his older brother, making thrust faster and faster to try to match pace with Justin. However, just before Max could cum, Justin stopped.

Max was furious!

"DAMMIT!! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP NOW!!"

"Aren't you a little testy?" Justin replied smoothly. Before Max could let him have it, Justin leaned over him and locked his lips in a kiss to passionate to describe. Their tongues wrestled around, but Max had barely any energy from the extreme torture/pleasure his loving older brother put him through.

When breathing became a necessary function again, Justin, panting from the kiss, asked, "Do you remember what today is?"

"I can't remember my own name, you asshole."

"Well, you are what you eat." Justin giggled at the grin that plastered itself on his younger brother's cute face. Max knew what was to come: Max. "But today is the one year anniversary since you and Zeke fucked me gay. Remember?"

Max smiled. He remembered helping Zeke have sex with Justin and he remembered joining in. He especially remembered when they double teamed Justin and really had him screaming like a bitch. Zeke, however, fell in love with Dean, Alex's ex-boyfriend, but Dean and Zeke both knew about Justin and him. They even joined in a couple of times.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well," Justin said, as he sat up, "I just want to thank you so thoroughly for helping me find myself. And the sexiest little boy toy in existence." Justin grabbed Max's hips and hauled them toward his face. Now, Max's legs rested on Justin's shoulders while his head was in Justin's lap.

"Happy Anniversary, baby bro," Justin said, right before he plunged his tongue right into Max's waiting hole. The scream of passion that ensued would've been enough to wake the neighbors, if Justin hadn't sound-proofed the room. Max couldn't form coherent words or sentences when his brother did this to him and he grew sweaty with fulfilled lust: he craved rimming and Justin was only too happy to give. Justin was always so uptight and in control, the only way to go wild and unleash the beast within himself was to make Max go crazy. The sight of his little brother writhing in pure bliss, calling his name like he was the only one who mattered in the world was the trigger he needed to go over the edge and become the beast that Max wanted, the beast that would take him to the moon and back.

Now the beast was free, and it was eating out Max like a starving at a buffet and Max was screaming at the top of his lungs. This was what the beast needed: to hear the cries of his prey right before the kill. Max was crying out beautifully and he was close to his climax, even though Justin hadn't touched his stiff, leaking cock. He looked up at Justin and saw the darkness, that special shadow that signaled that Justin had officially lost himself. This side both excited and scared Max: the pleasure this dark version of Justin gave him was way too good, like the devil had come and was fucking his brains out. But he couldn't deny this Justin (not that he wanted to, he loved it!) because he was afraid that this Justin would take it and enjoy raping him (though, Max probably would say yes after awhile: this devil wanted to hear his name called in rapture, not pain).

"J…Jus…J…JUSTIN!!" Max came powerfully all over his torso and face. The beast saw this sight, dropped Max, and went to lick his brother's cum from his face and body. Max was still sensitive, and his brother was licking all over his body! He didn't have time to go soft, he was hard and aroused all over again.

"Justin, please," Max pleaded. The beast was crazed and was kissing, sucking, and biting all over his body. Max was still too sensitive and his brother was making him feel so good it was nearly painful. So Max grabbed his face and made Justin look him in the eyes.

"Justin, I need to be fucked. I need to feel your dick moving inside of him. I need you to stop, forget the lube, and slam your dick inside of me and break me like the bitch I am."

This was what the dark Justin needed to hear. He forced Max's legs apart, with Max's consent and approval, lined himself up with Max's entrance, and slammed his 10-inch dick right into his little brother. Max cried out his delight and begged Justin not to go easy on him. That was what Justin had in mind. He didn't start slow, trying to create an erotic rhythm. He fucked Max: he gripped his cute younger brother's hips, drew all the way out, and slammed back in. He had inhuman speed, going back and forth, back and forth, without pause or hesitation. And Max couldn't get enough.

Justin leaned over Max, lazily licked his ear while keeping his pace, and whispered,

"What's my name?"

Max couldn't reply. He was in way too much bliss to form an intelligible word.

Because of the lack of reply, Justin picked up pace and twisted one of Max's nipples, drawing out a scream of pure joy and lust.

"What's my name?" he demanded a little louder.

"J…uh…J…"

He went even faster, despite the impossibility of the feat, grabbed Max's stiff cock that was leaking generous amounts of pre-cum, and started pumping with one hand while he grabbed tufts of Max's hair and brutally pulled.

"WHAT IS MY NAME?" Justin yelled.

Max couldn't hold on anymore and came with a shout of "JUSTIN!" Feeing Max's muscles contract around his dick, Justin came as well, spilling his seed inside of his brother. As they rode out their orgasms, they kissed (the kind of kiss that reaches to your soul).

As they came down from their high, right before drifting off to sleep, Max said to Justin, "I love you." Justin, unfortunately, did not have the energy to speak. Also, Max immediately slipped into unconsciousness, so Max would not have heard Justin's confession of love.

_"It can wait 'til the morning,"_ he thought and also went into the dark, peaceful oblivion that is sleep.

Present Morning

"This can't be happening," Justin replied in horror. He had just awoken to an empty bed! He and Max were sharing his bed since his parents were on a cruise in the Mediterranean celebrating their second honeymoon and Alex and Harper were in another state for a fashion show. They were going to be alone all weekend!

What really caused his horror and panic was the bloodstains downstairs. Whatever took Max did not get the jump on him. It was his and someone else's blood on the floor, a detection spell saw that. The detection spell also alerted him that a sound-proof spell had been used, so as to keep him in the dark.

"I can't believe this," he said, nearly on the verge of hysteria. His brother, his lover, his soul mate had been brutally kidnapped. "I gotta call Mom and Dad."

_You better believe; that won't help you, dear, _a strange voice said. It sounded as if the owner was their, but not there at all.

"Who are you?! You come for me next?"

Some kind of magic circle appeared and out stepped a woman in a skin-tight black outfit, with two guns in her hands and two more attached to the back of her boots. She was sexy, but definitely dangerous.

"An enemy of your enemy. They kidnapped my best friend and I want her back."

Justin felt an ominous chill, signaling that if he went with her, he was in serious trouble. But for Max, he would do anything.

"What's your name? Mine is Justin."

"They call me Bayonetta."


	2. One Too Many Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Bayonetta. If I did, David Henrie would be naked a lot while Bayonetta would have a better storyline. It was good (the key ideas and concepts were amazing), but it could've been so much better (the little details were lacking).**

**Love and Dark Magic**

Police were all over Waverly Place. Inside the Sub Station and in the Russo residence, cops were scouring every inch of the crime scene. Police were interviewing each member of the Russo family, although the only person who had any kind of information was Justin and he had to lie to protect Max and himself.

"So, you two ate around 8 and were up playing games until 2 in the morning," the head detective repeated.

"Exactly," Justin replied, a little annoyed. The cop handling this interrogation (he called it an interview) had been questioning him like he did something to Max. Well, he did do things to Max, but nothing that Max didn't want or ask for! He would never intentionally hurt Max (the kind of pain that Max didn't beg for), but he was thinking about doing some damage to this idiotic excuse for a lawman.

"Listen," Justin interjected, cutting off the cop's attempt to repeat his story, "You have a job to do: find Max. Interrogating me like I did it isn't finding him. I love Max and would never do anything like this to him. So, why don't you stop acting like a dumbass and go do your job?"

The cop was not accustomed to a teenager acting like this toward him. Most were just stupidly disrespectful or scared shitless, never cool, calm, and smart while being disrespectful. The cop huffed and stalked off. Justin was not accustomed to acting like that.

_Well, well, well. Look who's got on his big boy britches,_ a familiar female English accent spoke.

"Bayonetta, we'll talk later."

_Yes, we will._

Justin was getting impatient. The cops were just a hindrance. Justin could easily have figured out what happened to Max, but before he could, Alex and his parents walked in and flipped. Now, Theresa was crying and wouldn't leave Max's room, Jerry was in the Sub Station dealing with the police in a manner that was not conducive to finding Max, and Alex had shut down. She was curled in the fetal position on her bed with the strangest look in her eyes.

30 minutes passed and the last of the policemen left, with the customary "Don't worry. We'll find your son." That put Theresa into a fresh wave of hysterics, sending her running for her room, Jerry hot on her heels, and Alex shuffled off to her room, dead to the world. Justin was fed up with their lack of focus and inaction.

_Charming family you've got here. Do they all act like bumbling morons._

"Shut up, Bayonetta."

"My, my, my, aren't we testy? Is it from sexual frustration?" Bayonetta replied teasingly, coming back into this plane of existence.

"I don't have time for this. Move, so I can try to find out what happened. These useless pigs won't find Max." Justin was irate. He retrieved his wand, muttered a few words, and the world turned blue. He was using a time-reversing spell: he couldn't do anything in the past, but he could watch to see what happened to his beloved.

Suddenly, there was Max. He was smiling that cute little smile Justin loved so much. He was in the kitchen, about to make breakfast. Justin had to smile. He loved it when Max cooked breakfast for him. Justin guessed that since it was their anniversary, Max decided to get up early and make breakfast for them.

Then, Max looked up and yelled…at nothing. There was no one there. At least, no one Justin could see. But Max was angry; he seemed to be yelling at an intruder. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear Max, which meant that the sound-proof spell that the attacker used was strong enough to block out the sound from time and space itself.

Then, Max picked up a knife to defend himself, but flew across the room. Max collided with a wall heavily and slumped to the floor. Max was dragged up by his collar against the wall. Max, apparently playing possum, jacked the jaw of his attacker because blood came out of nowhere. Justin felt proud that his cute little Max had this kind of fight in him. However, his smile turned to dread when Max doubled over from a supposed blow to his midsection, which caused him to cough up blood, and his face met the floor with some force. Justin guessed that a second attacker had gotten the better of Max, and knocked him out.

Then, they disappeared. Just like that. And, just as quickly, the spell ended.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Bayonetta said.

"You saw that?" Justin inquired, baffled. Unless you explicitly invited someone, another person couldn't go back in time with the caster of the time-reversal spell.

"Yes. I simply piggybacked off of your spell, dear," Bayonetta replied. She moved to the couch, sat down, kicked up her feet, popped out a strawberry lollipop and started to suck on it. "But, the how of it all doesn't matter compared to the whom. Who took your precious Max and who took Jeanne?"

"John? Is that your husband or something?"

"No, my little White Rabbit. Jeanne is a woman. J-E-A-N-N-E. She is my best friend in the world. My Umbra sister. I will find her."

"Well, if you help me to find Max, then I'll help you find Jeanne. That's a promise."

"Well, thank you, Bunny. I appreciate the sentiment. However, in order to find them, we're going to have to go out and search for some clues. Beat down some snitches. Kill whoever stands in our way. That sort of thing," Bayonetta replied smoothly.

"Whoa, why so violent?" Justin asked, surprised at this turn of events.

"Bunny, look at the facts. There is someone with enough power to steal Jeanne. They took her with ease and she is almost as strong as I am. This person has enough power to block themselves and any sound they make from any dimension at any given time. Other magical beings have been abducted, as well. Now, obviously, someone has got something evil intents for collecting magical beings and we need to figure out who that might be and stop them permanently. Letting that kind of person live is just asking for trouble. Not to mention, violence is the best way to get the information we are going to need. Is that a problem? If it is, then stay home because you will only get in my way." She cocked a gun at Justin. "If you do get in my way, then I'll, how do the Americans put it? Bust a cap in yo ass." She spun the gun in her hand and put it back in its resting place (on her back).

Justin gulped. This woman is psycho! But, he couldn't argue with her. He'd go to the same lengths to get back Max. So, he had no choice, but to say,

"I understand. I'll come and I won't be a hindrance."

"Good boy," Bayonetta smirked. She got up, which Justin thought was a miracle in that black catsuit and her heels with guns attached. "Now, we need to go to The Gates of Hell."

Justin paled. This was going to be a rough journey.


	3. Gates of Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta or Wizards of Waverly Place. Sorry there is no sexy in this chapter; it'll be back next chapter. Mochi no Yume, I'm sorry and I love you.**

**Love and Dark Magic**

It was a scream so loud it could wake the dead. Jerry was the dead, in question.

It was a scream so piercing it could shatter glass if it had enough power. Jerry' eardrums suffered instead.

It was the scream of a mother's heart dying. Again.

Jerry ran towards Max's room, looking for his wife. After Max's kidnapping, he thought that would be where to find her. But, to his amazement, she was in Justin's room.

This sight of Theresa wanted to make him take a razor to his wrists and neck. She was on the floor, sitting on her knees. She was clutching a shirt of Max's to her chest. She was not crying, she was not sobbing. She was trying to drown herself in tears. Her face was contorted in pain.

They say that childbirth is the worse pain a woman could go through. They had not seen this woman's suffering at this very moment. This was the face of a mother who had seen her children's souls burning in the fires of Hell.

"Theresa, darling, what is it? What's wrong?" Jerry asked tentatively. He moved slowly to put his arm around her. He didn't want to startle her. She gave off the air of being deranged.

She slapped away his arm and pushed Jerry away. He fell over and she got up in a drunken, sloppy manner. She tried to run, but fell quickly atop of Jerry. Theresa didn't have the strength to keep herself up. Jerry grabbed her and held her close, held her tight. He wanted to drive the demons away.

Theresa's body was racked with the spasms of her uncontrolled sobs. She muttered incoherently. Jerry wanted to the kill the person who was putting his wife through this torment. He tried to coax the problem out of her again.

"Justin," she began, but fell silent.

Jerry panicked. "What happened to Justin?"

"He's gone."

"What?!"

"He's gone. He left a note saying he went to go find Max. Jerry, I'm a horrible mother. All my children are disappearing!" She lapsed back into her wails.

Jerry tried to console her, telling her Alex was still there.

The problem was Alex was nowhere near Waverly Place.

* * *

"Who's the kid?" a deep voice asked.

"Yeah, you's ain't exactly the babysittin' type," an annoying Brooklyn accent agreed.

"He has his uses," Bayonetta replied.

Justin was worried about the look of this place. First, she had him leave a note on his bed saying he was going to find Max. The note wasn't exactly what you would call nice. And his mom and dad were already going through hell, seeing as how Max was gone. Now, he was here in this bar that didn't exactly scream good intentions. He wandered around the few tables in the deserted bar, observing his environment. The problem was that there was nothing wrong with the bar itself. There was just something in the atmosphere that made this place seem evil.

And some part of him loved everything he had done and was doing: the running away, the dismissive, nasty note, and this bar. All that bad made him feel good in some small place.

That made Justin very scared, adding to his anxiety about the bar.

"What uses could he possibly have?" the Brooklyn man asked.

"Enzo, whatever I'm up against is more than just angels. I need someone who has a fresh take on all this, someone who has some smarts, and someone willing to kill to get back what's his," Bayonetta revealed.

"You never had a problem working alone before," the deep voice said, with a veiled thrat in his voice. His right eye glowed red behind his dark shades that were eternally on his face. "You gettin' soft?"

A gun was the response to that remark. "Rodin, I am not growing soft. I am willing to kill the kid if he proves useless. But, his little brother was taken and that boy over there has some serious magic under his belt. Well, buried underneath his belt."

"Buried?" Rodin asked, a little worried about that gun.

Bayonetta made the gun disappear. "Don't worry about it. He'll just be of use. That's all you need to know. But, that's not all _I _need to know."

"Whaddya need, toots?" Enzo asked. Bayonetta signaled Rodin to make her a drink, which he did, and turned to face Enzo.

"Well, I know that you have to heard something and I want to know. And, no bribes. You withhold any information from me and I will kill you. Jeanne's life is on the line." Bayonetta hailed Justin over.

"Does he know anything?" Justin asked her.

"That's what I'm gonna tell ya," Enzo said. "Alright, this is what I know. Some of our halo-wearing friends have visited some people in Vigrid. Those people have been seen around the world, kidnapping people. The thing is, these people are taken to somewhere not on this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Justin asked.

"Let me guess," Bayonetta interjected. "Alfheim."

"The accounts seem to conclude that," Rodin said.

"Alfheim?" Justin asked. "What the fuck is Alfheim?"

"It is a holy place. A place of angels," Bayonetta told him. "I'll explain everything later." She pointed her bespectacled gaze at Enzo. "Is there any way to get there? Each portal leads to somewhere else."

"Well, there might be," Rodin said, giving Bayonetta another drink. "The demons from below have heard that angels will be going to Britain, your neck of the woods, Bayonetta. Apparently, they are targeting some kids with magical powers."

"I guess London is our next stop, Rabbit," Bayonetta said.

Justin saw that this trip was going to be dragging him across more than just an ocean.


	4. Dreaming of You

**Sorry about not updating more commonly. That is bad of me and I do apologize (Mochi no Yume, thanks for sticking it out with me). Here it is: THE SEXY!**

Love and Dark Magic

_A small creak awakened Justin from his sleep. _

_He steeled himself for the danger, thinking that someone had broken in. He slowly turned his eyes to the direction of the door, knowing the hinges needed to be lubricated. Justin decided to deceive the intruder by making the criminal think he was asleep. He smiled softly when he saw Max trying to come into his room. His little brother was doing his damnedest not to wake Justin up._

_Justin decided to play along. He rolled over and closed his eyes, waiting for Max to give away his plan. The youngest Russo could not keep a secret, even one of his own. He'd start talking out loud to himself and Justin would find out what he was up to._

_As if on cue, Justin heard Max's voice whispering into the darkness, "Sorry, Justin. You brought this on yourself."_

_Justin thought that Max had some kind of prank for him in his sleep. He slid his hand from under the blue down comforter and reached for his wand, but was made to hold after he heard Max again._

_"I can't go another day without it. I need it."_

_'What is he talking about?' Justin thought, while letting his hand go limp. Justin decided he would wait to mete out punishment until Max fully explained._

_Max tiptoed lightly to the side of his older brother's bed. He nearly moaned at the sight of his brother's nude flesh: the hard muscles of his abs, arms, and pecs that made Max ache with need; that soft hair that practically screamed for Max to run his fingers through; that beautiful face, which was angelic in it's unconscious state, that needed to use those lovely lips to kiss and suck every inch of Max's skin. Max shook his head._

_"Dammit, Justin. You make things so difficult. Why have you been ignoring me?"_

_Justin almost wrinkled his brow in confusion. He hadn't been avoiding Max, had he? He looked back over the past two weeks since the incident that involved them and Zeke, and realized that he had not spoken more than a few words at a time to Max. He shifted, wondering what it was Max wanted._

_"I need it. I need you. Kissing me, biting me, licking, sucking. Fucking me," Max uttered in a barely audible whisper. Justin didn't know how to take this information. Unfortunately, he should've opened his eyes. That way he would've been prepared for Max raising his wand and muttering a spell that tied Justin to his bedposts. Again._

_"What the hell?!" Justin exclaimed. "Max, why am I tied up again?" He didn't care if his family heard. He was kind of getting annoyed with this whole tie Justin down theme._

_His response was a hard slap to the face._

_Justin snapped his head back to look at Max. What had gotten into him?_

_"I'm sick of waiting for you to tell me what you want. And I'm not listening to anything," Max said quickly when Justin tried to speak. "All I want to hear is what your body has to say."Max climbed onto the bed and straddled his brother's hips._

_Again, Justin tried to speak, but Max's lips cut him off. Max crushed his lips to Justin's and began to move against him._

_Justin struggled in his bonds. 'This is wrong! This is normal!' He kept repeating this mantra until he realized something. He was moving his lips against Max's, and quite moaning loudly._

_Justin was astounded. 'How could be doing this?!'_

_'Don't fight it….'_

_Justin gasped, which caused Max to deepen the kiss, pressing all of his clothed body against the half-naked, muscled older boy. He slowly ran his hands all over Justin's torso with excruciating precision to slowness, reveling in each and every hard ridge of the genius' body. This had the effect of knocking the wind from Justin and made him feel the pleasure of the kiss and of this passionate boy's seductive touch._

_'See…There is no need to fight it…'_

_'Who are you?' Justin questioned to the inner recesses of his mind._

_'You. That part of you that you deny. That part that revels in the darkness of your power…'_

_'This isn't right…'Justin began to retort._

_'SILENCE! Did you care about right when you dreamed of seeing his face caught in passion from your fucking him with reckless abandon? Or when you touched yourself until you came thinking about his naked body? Stop thinking! Just let his touches be the only thing that fills your mind…' The voice faded away._

_Justin didn't know what to do. And that made some part of him happy. He was always supposed to be responsible, always supposed to be in control. He wanted to do something reckless, something without thinking about the consequences._

_The voice was right. He wanted Max! He wanted him bad! And, nothing was going to stop him!_

_Justin threw himself into the kiss, causing Max to lose control. The boy clutched Justin's face, breathing raggedly, and shoved his tongue into the older boy's mouth. Justin groaned with pleasure at the intrusion, welcoming the curly haired boy in before pushing him out. He raised his head slightly to nibble on Max's lower lip and pulled it out before releasing it, loving the younger boy's moan of pleasure. _

_"Justin," Max began._

_"Shut up! Keep kissing!" Justin commanded._

_The boy didn't need to be told twice. He plunged in and tasted the sweetness that was the eldest Russo. The longer haired boy could taste, smell, and feel the need that dripped from the 18-year-old. It mixed right in with the taste of sugar on his tongue, the smell of pure male that enticed Max so, and the straining the boy felt from his captive._

_Justin pulled away and uttered breathlessly, "Clothes. There are too many. Off. Now!"_

_Max pulled away, grabbed his wand, and magicked the pants off his older brother. Then, the youngest Russo gave Justin the "I'm-going-to-do-something-naughty" face._

_"Watch carefully," the little brother whispered into the muscled teen's ear, lightly blowing air against it, causing his victim to groan with need._

_Max stood up and did the one thing that could drive the bound Russo mad: he started stripping. Sensually and pain-achingly slowly. He twisted and turned, giving Justin a sexually-charged dance while he first removed his white t-shirt. Next, he sat gently on the horny teen's pelvis and grinded his ass into Justin's engorged penis, enticing moan after moan from the bottom boy. He slowly bent back and, ever so carefully, slid the elastic waistbands of his pajama pants and underwear down his hips, giving Justin an eyeful of his hard 7-inch dick and rounded ass. He kicked off this clothing and sat on the hard pecs of his brother._

_Justin didn't need a verbal invitation. He started to suck his little brother's penis without shame or resistance. Max couldn't control himself: he bent over Justin and fucked his face. The older boy lathered his cock in saliva, letting his tongue run along the underside of Max's shaft. Max picked up speed and, with a shout, shot his load join Justin's throat._

_"Oh…God…Justin," Max tried to start._

_"Turn around," Justin whispered darkly. "Let me taste that sweet ass of yours."_

_Max Russo was shocked, but complied. He turned and pushed his ass into Justin's face. He was rewarded with a hot tongue circling around his entrance, moistening him, and entering his most hidden of places, fucking him. All the curly-haired boy could do was moan Justin's name and try unsuccessfully to suck the large cock in front of him. The pleasure was too much and Max just gave in and backed up further, to let Justin really go to work._

_Justin stopped and stated simply to Max, in a voice that left no room for argument, "Ass. Cock. You get the picture."_

_Max grinned happily as he acquiesced. He got up and turned to face his brother. He almost sat on him, but stopped to say, "Thank you."_

_"No. No thanks. Just fucking. Sit on my dick, dammit."_

_Max took a deep breath and took his brother all the way in. They exclaimed together: Justin couldn't believe the tightness and Max could barely handle the size. Eventually, Justin started to rock his hips, ripping screams of joy from the boy on top. Max began to participate as well, slightly lifting when Justin pulled away and meeting his thrust with one of his own. Max looked at his lover and said softly, _

_"Don't hold back. No one is here. Just let go and feel."_

_Something inside of Justin snapped with those words. The ropes disappeared and Justin gripped the startled boy possessively._

_"Whoa!" Max cried out, as Justin rolled him onto his back. Justin sat up and gripped him by the hips._

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Fuck me," was the timid reply._

_"What?"_

_"Fuck me," Max said with a stronger voice._

_"I can't hear you. I guess I should pull out," Justin replied, which he did until he heard the response "FUCK ME SENSELESS. FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM!" He grinned evilly._

_"Whose bitch are you?" Justin pounded into Max's entrance._

_"Yours," came a soft reply._

_"WHOSE?!"Another pound._

_"YOURS!"_

_"Good bitch," and Justin began to pound into Max without any remorse. Max gripped his revived penis and began to pump in time with Justin's fast tempo. Moans and shouts were exclaimed by the two. Justin gripped the smaller boy's hips painfully while Max used his other hand to pinch and pull Justin's right nipple. With shouts of ecstasy, they came together: Max splattered his seed all over his torso while Justin filled his brother's hole with his._

_Justin collapsed onto Max and uttered, "You are mine now. No other man may touch without my permission."_

* * *

Bayonetta awakened Justin from his slumber, pushing his shoulder roughly until he looked at her with conscious eyes.

"We've arrived in London, my friend."

Justin looked around and saw the passengers of the plane starting to get luggage and got up, too.

'And that much closer to Max,' Justin thought as he started to walk off the plane.


End file.
